playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
The King of All Cosmos
The King of All Cosmos (初音ミク) is one of the main recurring characters of the Katamari series and the one who assigns the young Prince to collect items on his magical katamari. Biography The king is known for his flamboyant personality, forgetfulness, and love of rolling up objects. In all of the games, his voice is usually heard as a record scratch, although during the credits of We Love Katamari, his supposed "true" voice sang the song "King of the kings." THE LEGACY OF THE KING OF ALL COSMOS *''Katamari Damacy'' *''We ♥ Katamari'' *''Me & My Katamari'' *''Beautiful Katamari'' *''I Love Katamari'' *''Katamari Forever'' *''Katamari Amore'' *''Touch My Katamari'' Arcade Opening The King is sitting in bed reading a book. "Having rebuil the universe multiple times completely singlehandedly, our handsome and beloved King finally gets to treat himself to some well-deserved beauty rest." The King puts his head back on his pillow, closes his eyes and begins to snore. Various sounds from all-stars are heard such as character quotes, announcer quotes, explosions, etc. The King opens his eyes and sits up and the sounds stop. He lies back down and begins to snore again and the sounds start again. He sits up once again and the sounds stop. He puts his head down one last time and closes his eyes. Then the sounds start again. The music begins to get more intense and frantic. "But what's this? A terrible ruckus that's keeping our King awake? How will he maintain his beautiful presence, his rippled physique, his lightning fast wit, and unparalleled intelligence if he can't get any sleep? Oh the horror! Someone needs to tell those ungrateful hooligans to pipe down!" Close-up on the King's eyes as they open, looking enraged. The prince is fast asleep in his own room. The King slams his door open and the Prince wakes up startled. "Wake up, little prince! We have work to do!" Rival Name: Hatsune Miku Reason: Searching for the force that is said to be greater than him, he stumbles into Hatsune Miku. But in his eyes he only sees an attractive woman. He then gets mad and says to stop seducing him so much, because he has a wife. Hatsune if offended and replies that he is the one who is drooling on her. The King then assumes that Hatsune must pay for secuding a married man, Hatsune is confused but has to battle him. Connection: Hatsune Miku and The King are both characters whose origins lay in Japan. Their games sell much more in Japan than they do in the rest of the world, but are very popular all over the world though. Both of their game series don't have a storyline and are very colorful. Ending The King is shown opening the door to his house with the Prince by his foot. "Our King returns victorious! But was there really any doubt? Of course not!" The King is sitting in his bed again. "Now he can finally get his much derserved rest." The King puts his head on his pillow and closes his eyes. "But what's this? An incredible power, a tremendous energy now surging through his royal veins. What joy! What ecstasy! Why our King can't possibly sleep now!" Close-up on the King's eyes as they open. The prince is fast asleep in his own room. The King slams his door open agian and the Prince wakes up startled. "Wake up, little prince, and roll some katamaris!" The King's body gains that blue aura all of the characters get in their arcade mode outros.'' "We're working the graveyard shift!"'' Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) *'The Royal Combo' - - does two right jabs, a left jab and and right cross. *'The Royal Lunge' - or - lunges forward with a rainbow streak behind him and punches an opponent in the stomach. Stuns opponent for a short time. *'The Royal Uppercut' - - uppercuts an opponent in the jaw. The king proceeds to shoot upwards with a rainbow streak behind him taking the opponent with him. This puts the king in the perfect position to do more damage and also works to isolate an opponent from a group. *'The Royal Slide '- - slides over the ground into the opponent and is able to kick with . He kicks like he is riding a bicycle. *'The Royal Combo' - (midair) *'The Royal Lunge' - or (midair) *'The Royal Uppercut' - (midair) *'The Royal Kick' - (midair) - extends arms outwards and quickly kicks both feet downwards. It doesn’t take him all the way down to the ground (it would be similar to Fat Princess' Air square down). (Triangle Moves) *'Meteor Rain' - - a projectile meteor crashes into the ground in front of the king, diagonally from above him. Holding triangle causes more to rain down in succession. *'Eye Lasers' - or - shoots lasers forward. Mid range blast. *'Star Creation' - - lifts hand like he does when creating a star in the katamari games. A katamari slows floats upwards before exploding. Holding up triangle longer allows the katamari to cause a bigger explosion. * Bowling for Katamari '- - bowls a katamari along the ground. The katamari can bounce off of walls and last a few seconds. * '''Meteor Rain '- (midair) * 'Eye Lasers '- or (midair) *'Star Creation '- (midair) *'Bowling for Katamari '- (midair) (Circle Moves) * '''Black Hole - - creates a small black hole in front of him. This works as the opposite of sackboy’s fan and starts to stuck opponents towards him and always makes it harder for them to run away. Also works to bring drop items and loose AP balls closer to him * Bob n' Weave '- or - essentially it’s a forward dodge that can also be a counter. It’s a lot quicker and keeps him facing in the same direction though. It will be a counter that also moves you forward. Since the King’s moveset is mostly close to mid-range, this allows him to close the distance and automatically dodge when projectiles are being shot at him and counter if a melee hit is thrown. * '''Katamari Cousins '- - lobs a katamari cousin in an arcing fashion. The cousins are tiny and if they come in contact with someone they will attach themselves onto that character for a few seconds. While attached, they will knock small balls of AP out of the person they are attached to. Only 3 cousins can be out at once. *'''Anti-grav Punch - - punches the ground so hard that it create a small shockwave around him. Any character that gets caught in it will slowly hover in the air at chest level to the King and rotate slowly. The opponents don’t float away, just hover in place, leaving them in the perfect position to get hit by a punch combo. *'Black Hole '- (midair) *'Barrel Roll' - or (midair) - does a barrel roll in the air. He goes forwards like if it is a dash but also dodges projectiles or counters attacks. *'Katamari Cousins '- (midair) *'Anti-grav Punch '- (midair) - Crashes from the air to the ground before executing the effect. (Throws) * Eye Have You Now - or - grabs his opponent and throws the diagonally upwards and shoots a barrage of lasers to them, knocking them away. *'You're a Star' - - lets go on his opponent and does the hand motion that he does in the katamari games when he is creating a star. His opponent slowly floats into the air and then explodes *'Make a Wish' - - punches his opponent hard in the stomach while holding them with the other hand. The king lets go and takes a step back as his opponent begins to hunch over. A meteor then drops out of the sky, smashing the opponent into the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *Block - *Item Pick-up - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *'Flight Mode' - - King goes into the air and can fly around without any limitations. He can preform all his moves in the air. Only the Anti-grav Punch would cancel his flight (and pressing again of course). He can't fly too long though because a meter will appear that will drain as long as he is in the air. When his flight is over he has to wait some time before he can use it again. (Super Moves) * The Royal Slap - (Level 1): The King disappears and you see his giant hand appear (the hand that pops up to stop you when you're rolling out of bounds in katamari). His hand is facing towards the camera with his forearm going into the background. The King's hand slaps forward, killing anyone that gets hit. * The Royal Rolling - (Level 2): The King demands his son, the prince, to roll a katamari around the screen. You control the prince with the analog stick and every time he rolls the katamari into an opponent, they get stuck to it and the katamari gets bigger. After a few seconds, the king makes the hand gesture he makes when creating a star and the katamari (with the other players stuck to it) rises into the air and explodes into a star. Can get up to 3 kills with this super. * The Royal Rainbow - (Level 3): A speech bubble in the same style as the katamari games pops up where the King says “We are no longer amused, little ones. Time to face our…”, the camera zooms on the King’s face that is now angry, “ROYAL JEALOUS RAGE!” The King’s head is huge and floating above the battlefield. It can be moved left and right with the control stick but can’t be moved up and down. Pressing any of the attack buttons with make the King shoot rainbows out of his mouth straight down. His rainbow beams go straight through every platform on the map. Can get around the same amount of kills as any other human controlled level 3 super. Taunts *'Beauty Rest' - A hammock appears floating in the air and the king takes a small nap on it. *'We Love Fireworks' - The king snaps his fingers and a flurry of fireworks go off behind him. *'Loquacious King' - The King crosses his arms and a katamari speech box appears over the character information and time limit at the bottom of the screen. In this speech bubble, the king says something random that has nothing to do with the match such as “Do bacteria use cell phones also?” or “Cats are a lot like house plants”. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Our king arrives' - The king descends to the ground with his head looking down. He quickly whips one of his arms out and looks up at the camera. *'Rainbow road' - A Rainbow stream slams the ground and the king walks out of it. *'Ding ding' - The king throws a few jabs at the camera. *'We are NOT amused' - The king is sitting on his throne. He slams his hands down on the arms of the chair while standing up, looking absolutely livid. Winning Screen *'Hail to the king' - The King, looking unimpressed, sits down on his throne and crosses one of his legs. *'Royal rainbow' - The king moves his hand in an arc over his head and a rainbow appears over him, following his hand. *'Joyous song' - The King is playing his guitar while sitting crosslegged on the ground. The Prince is dancing in front of him. *'King of kings' - The queen swoons into the king's open arms and the king heroically looks off into the distance. Losing Screen *When using Hail to the king - The king, looking enraged, stomps down his foot, and then turns around with his back facing the camera. *When using Royal rainbow - The king is sitting crosslegged on the ground with his arms crossed and looking angry. Theres a rain cloud raining on top of him. *When using Joyous song - The king looks offscreen to the left and is then rolled up by a katamari. *When using King of kings - The queen angrilly wags her finger at the king, who is looking down at the ground, defeated. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Katamari on the Rocks *King of Kings Costumes We ♥ Katamari The default appearance of The King of All Cosmos. *Red skin: orange blouse, red pants and a green head from Me and My Katamari. *White skin: white-black striped blouse and white black pants. Head also is black and white. *Yellow skin: all his clothes are gold-like and his head is pink, recolor of Touch My Katamari. Katamari Forever A special outfit based on his appearance in Katamari Forever. *Yellow/Red skin: red pants and jacket and a yellow cape, recolor of Touch My Katamari. *Green skin: different shades of green. *Purple skin: blue jacket, purple cape and pants, recolor of Katamari Damacy. Robo-King A DLC-costume based on his robotic form. *Red skin: the blue parts are red and the yellow parts are black. *Green skin: the blue parts are green and the yellow parts are orange. *Yellow skin: the blue parts are yellow and the yellow parts are blue. Gallery medium.jpg|Katamari Forever medium (1).jpg|Robo-King Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Katamari